Closet shelving systems have been manufactured and installed in residential and commercial buildings for storage of personal or commercial items. The size, strength and versatility of the closet shelving systems are of particular concern with any new or existing installation. The closed shelving system should be aesthetically pleasing while maintaining the desired functionality desired by the user. With storage space at a premium efficient use of shelving space is a must along with the ability to quickly and easily change the configuration or layout of the shelves with minimum need for tear down and reconstruction of the entire system.
In the prior art, closet shelves are constructed from plastic coated wire or partitioned wood sections and the size, strength and flexibility of the shelf is determined from that particular structure. However, such designs are limited by their construction size and weight bearing load and are difficult to change the layout once originally constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,687 to Pryor describes a closet storage arrangement with vertical supports resting on the floor and a hang bar interposed between.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,173 to Kay describes a ventilated wooden shelf with cylindrical stubs attaching each separate flat shelf member to holes cut into support beams.
United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0184630 A1 to Bonanno et al. describes a storage system configured with support brackets which fit into pre cut cavities of opposing walls.
United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0224579 A1 to Juten describes a modular storage system with rails secured to a wall and the storage units that hang over the rails flush against the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,628 to Krieger et al. describes a closet storage system with an engagable and lockable closet rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,237 to Stitchick et al. describes an organizer system with a mounting rail secured to a wall and support uprights which hang from the mounting rail secured by clips.
Closet shelves in the prior art are supported by wedges or notches on the side of the vertical support columns. A wall support, screwed or drilled to a wall has an extension piece extending off at an angle suitable to fit into the notch of the vertical column so as to “hang” the column off to one side of the wall support. The prior art wall support extension piece would fit into a cutout notch on the vertical column. The weight that can be supported by the shelf is dependent on the extension piece of the vertical column which fits into the notch on the column. At the angle which the extension piece protrudes to one side from the wall support subjects it to bend or break with increased load. In addition, the notch or cutout in the vertical column has a tendency to chip or crack lessening the supportable load and destroying the aesthetic appeal of the shelf system. Therefore, a need exists for a versatile, heavy weight supporting shelf system.